Love is Blind
by SplinteredKnight
Summary: Terezi has just dealt with an uneasy situation to adjust to, she feels no hope is left for her. Can her dear friend Karkat save her from herself? (Humanstuck AU) Rated T for swearing and possible fluff in the future.
1. Realization

**(**Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than of other stories I've seen. This is my first fanfiction! I enjoy reading reviews and critiques. Thx!

-Kannie**)**

_**Have your parents ever told you not to look directly at the sun, or else you'll go blind? They weren't joking.**_

My eyes started to sting as I stumbled back and fell down on the forest floor. What the fuck had I done? There was so much pain and I couldn't bear it; I began to scratch at my eyelids and passed out from exhaustion and trauma.

"Terezi," called a voice I could not quite recognize at the moment.

I kept hearing people talk around me. Where am I? What was even going on that got everyone's jimmys rust-

_Poke_

Da faq

I tried to open my eyes to whomever was fucking poking me, as I unsuccessfully did so, some spoke up.

The persons voice seemed pained as they touched my face, "Hey, leaved them closed Pyrope. And please don't cry."

Who? Oh...It was Karkat, I was crying? Someone tell me something that is of useful information!

"Wha-," I was cut off by another unfamiliar voice.

"Miss Pyrope, you were found unconscious in the woods, with cuts and bruises along your eyelids and forehead."

I thought in my head of squinting at the voice, it was a damn doctor! I'm in a fucking hospital! NOPE

I flipped out and tried to get up from an assumed patient bed, then two pairs of arms grabbed my own and kept me from leaving...

My body was restless from all the sleeping and I just stopped to hear the voices, "Please stop, we are here to help you as best as we can. From the looks of it, you've really messed up your eyelids, and then your eyes..."

My mind was everywhere; what **about **my eyes? All I remember is being in a great deal of pain,...? Oh its gone; they must of given me a shit ton of morphine.

I put my hands gently on what seems to be gauze around my eyes, "K-karkat..." I began to cry more than I realized and then gripped the hospital bed blanket.

A pity-like sigh came from a low voiced man, Karkles took a seat on a squeaky stool next to me and held my hand.


	2. Waiting

Apparently I had been sleeping for most of the day and woke up at the best time, when everyone is supposed to be sleeping!

I face over to Karkat who kept snoring, and lightly getting up every few minutes. If he could, he'd probably fall over and pass out.

I poked his shoulder and he poked me back, "You know you can go home? I'll be fine for now, okay?"

He hesitated as if it was a hard decison whether to leave or stay and pass out on the floor.

"Nah, I don't trust these people to look after you."

I sighed and pulled the covers off of myself, then began to stand uneasily.

"What are you doing," Karkles asked with a chuckle.

"Hey dipshit, people have to go to the bathroom sometime," I smiled, he grabbed my arm and walked me over to the nearest one located in the room.

After, I opened the door and felt the space around me. How am I getting back to bed.. So I began to shuffle in little steps back. With a thunk, the end of the bed jabbed me in the gut.

"Welp, found it."

Someone else was in the room before I got out, they spoke up and scared me.

"Miss, you need to get back into bed. The earlier you wake up tomorrow, the earlier you can get the gauze off of your eyes. Which to me, would be exciting."

I jumped onto the bed and hid in the covers.

I grumbled, "Well good fucking night then..Night Karkles."

"Night Terezi," He didn't move, just slept on the uncomfy stool.

Again, I was poked awake. But hey, finally I'll get the bandages off from my eyes. It sucks not being able to see anything, so its perfect that it'll be off!

My assumtion of a doctor or nurse cleared their throat, "Good morning Miss Terezi. I have food in front of you on the tray. We have yogurt and apple juice, if you need help please don't hesitate to ask."

I wanted to rub my eyes away from sleep, and I just sat up and reached out for the moveable table. I found the table, and put my hands flat to find the little bowl of yogurt. Along the way I found the spoon and a straw. Hm?

"Uh, have you seen a boy with dark hair and freckles anywhere by chance," I asked the lady whom gave me food.

I could hear her nurse outfit rustle as if she had just shrugged, "I have not. I think he may have went home, I'm sure he'll be back."

You left me alone?

Why..

I pushed away the table by me and ignored the ladys remark about eating.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps come into the room and along with flipping papers.

"Miss, are you ready to take your bandages off," The low voiced assumed Doctor asked.

I nodded and bit my lip.

He came closer and undid one of the first layers of gauze around my head. Of course I couldn't see him, so it scared me. He then set that down, and removed these little square felts that made contact with my eyes.

The doctor stepped back and spoke up, "Your eyelids healed good, not enough damage was done to have to do anything drastic. Could you try and open your eyes?"

My face was cold and I tried to open one eye at a time, it hurt a slight bit, but it was a good pain.

I just stared at whatever or whomever was at the door, as I had heard another body walk in.


End file.
